Bellarke One Shots
by reignthe100101
Summary: My one shots range from fluff to hitting you with those feels! My first one isn't really that great, but please keep reading, they get better I swear! I love Bellarke so let's make them happen in our lives!
1. Happy Fourth of July

**A/N: Okay so welcome to my book of Bellarke One Shots! Each one shot is different and they will switch between The 100 setting and present day and everything so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this book!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, I'M JUST USING THEM FOR A LITTLE WHILE!**

 **Okay have fun!**

Bellamy smiled as he looked over the grill and took in the view of his backyard full of his family and friends. They all looked so happy as they ate, drank, and told funny stories. Bellamy was so caught up in the sight of this bliss that he almost didn't notice his wife calling his name.

"Bellamy! Bell! Hello," Clarke asks as she bounces their baby girl on her hip, trying to calm her.

"Yes, Princess," he says opening the grill and taking the burgers and hot dogs off and putting them down on a plate.

"Can you take Aurora inside so she gets some rest before the fireworks start," she asks obviously exhausted.

"No problem, Princess," he says taking the squirming baby from his wife. Aurora calms a little. Bellamy watches as Clarke turned off the grill and grabs the plate to take it to the tables. But before she can get too far away, Bellamy wraps his free arm around Clarke's waist and pulls her against him. "Can't the knight in shining armor get a kiss from the princess as a reward for saving the day?" He smirks proudly.

"Yes," she says with a smile that relaxes her features. She stand up on her tippy toes and gives Bellamy a quick kiss on his lips. They smile and go off in their different directions. Bellamy hears the whoops and hollers as Clarke makes it to the table.

Bellamy walks up the stairs to Aurora's nursery to put the little baby to sleep. But once Bellamy sits in the rocking chair he finds that the little girl has already fallen asleep. He smiles and rests her head into the crook of his elbow. He is filled with a feeling of peace as his sweet little angel sleeps soundly while the rambunctious adults and kids loudly express their happiness outside.

Bellamy gets up slowly and walks to the window and watches his friends and family for a moment. He first sees his sister playing with her two year old, Atom, and his six year old, Augustus. He smiles as he remembers Octavia begging Clarke to approve of the name that had originally lead to her own. Clarke had said yes because she was tired from giving birth and Octavia refused to let Clarke sleep until she agreed on the name.

Bellamy's eyes follow Octavia as she picks up Atom and goes to the table. She immediately goes to where Clarke, Miya, and Raven are gushing around Raven's swollen belly. Bellamy is reminded of both of Clarke's pregnancies and how he had been just as infatuated with Clarke's belly as the girls were of Raven's. He looks down at Aurora and says, "I remember the first time I felt your kick while you were in mommy." He chuckles quietly to himself as he remembers Clarke's string of cuss words when Aurora had kicked a little too hard.

Bellamy looked out the window to see Augustus, Jasper, Lincoln, Monty, Miller, Murphy, and Wick had started a very serious corn hole game and was filled with pride as his son easily made the bean bag go into the farthest hole on the wooden board.

He smiles down at his baby girl and then to his other friends and family and says a silent pray to thank whoever has given him this life, this moment to be with the people he loves and cherishes.

He was too busy enjoying the moment of happiness to notice that his life had entered the nursery too. She walked up to his back and wrapped her arms around Bellamy's torso. Bellamy smirked even though Clarke couldn't see it and said, "What's up, Princess?"

Clarke kisses the spot between his shoulder blades before saying, "Just wanted to come and have a moment with my husband and kids." Clarke feels Bellamy freeze.

He turns around to look at Clarke and asks, very seriously, "When you say 'kids' you mean Aurora and another?"

"Yes, Bell," she laughs. "That's generally what an 'S' does. Make words plural." She starts smiling like she knows a secret that he will never find out, but he's getting there.

Bellamy walks around Clarke and lays Aurora down in her crib. He sharply turns from the crib to Clarke and kisses her. It's not a kiss of desperation like their first ones had been, but it was full of passion and love. Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke's waist as she plays with the dark brown curls at the nape of his neck.

They break apart when they hear the first of the Fourth of July fireworks go off. They stood there in the nursery holding each other and watching the beautiful colors spread on the horizon. When Aurora wakes up from the commotion, both Clarke and Bellamy calm her down and watch the fireworks with their baby girl.

Clarke and Aurora fall asleep on the small sofa in the room. Augustus had come in too and passed out on the other side of Aurora next to Clarke. After a while, Bellamy realized he hadn't greeted the next Blake child yet.

Bellamy reached his hand to Clarke's belly and says, "You'll do fine, kid. I mean look at my amazing life I have now. I have wonderful friends and family just outside this house. My job, my house, my car. But most importantly, I have you, and your brother and sister. Your mother is an all-time game stopper. Trust me, kid, if someone as beautiful, talented, wise, and caring as your mother can love me; there's hope for you."

Clarke whispers, "You didn't mention her amazing ability of putting up with your stubbornness." She smiles with her eyes closed.

"Yeah," he says rubbing Clarke's flat stomach. "What my Princess said."

She laughs quietly and says, "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

He kisses the side of her head and says, "I love you, Princess Blake."

Bellamy falls asleep to the sweet sound of his family's breathing and the fireworks outside. Bellamy doesn't worry about the group outside since Octavia knows to lock the door on her way out or to just let everyone stay the night downstairs if everyone is too tired.

 _Yep,_ he thinks to himself. _I raised that and I'm going to raise three more with the best partner he could ever ask for._

 **A/N: Okay so I hope you guys liked this first one shot. I wrote it on Saturday when I was watching a video of my cousin and her husband talking about how blessed they were to have each other and their twins! Sorry if this sucked, but I just had the lovey mushy feeling so I had to write it.**

 **New One Shot published tomorrow!**

 **I love reviews, good or bad! Thanks for reading, see y'all tomorrow!**


	2. Kissed You Goodnight

**A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry that this is 24 hours late, but I was really tired yesterday! But let's get right into this one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 100 CHARACTERS, I'M SIMPLY BORROWING THEM FOR SOME FEEELS!**

 **This one shot is based on/ inspired by the song, "(Kissed You) Goodnight," by Gloriana**

"Well, that was fun, Blake," Clarke said as she fumbled for her key in her pocket. She tried to hide her nervousness as she got her key out. She looked up at Bellamy with full confidence that her face was red.

"Yeah, it was," Bellamy said pushing his hands deep in his pockets. They had finally gone out on a date. Bowling until 11:30 when the manager finally kicked them out. The drive home had been like the rest of the night; full of laughs and smiles. But now, they both didn't want to say good bye. God, he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if she felt the same, yet.

God, she wanted him to kiss her, but she didn't know if he would. "So you leave tomorrow?" She asked silently dreading the following morning.

He looked down at his boots and breathed out, "Yes." He was leaving for his new job in New York tomorrow. He couldn't believe it had taken him ten years to finally ask the beautiful princess out and now he was leaving in just a matter of hours. _Nice going, Blake,_ Bellamy thought. He looked up to what he guessed was equal sadness in Clarke's eyes. He gave her a sad smile and said, "Well, I should let the Princess get her beauty rest."

 _No,_ was all she wanted to say, but didn't. "Uh, yeah," she brushed the hair out of her face and returned the sad smile back to him. "Thanks for tonight….. and everything." She quickly hugged him before she could talk herself out of it. It took him a second to return the gesture by wrapping his arms securely around her small frame. Clarke felt like he was holding on like she was what he needed to survive. She knew that's what he was to her. Little did she know, that was how Bellamy felt too.

"No problem, Clarke," he said before the broke away. _He said, 'Clarke,'_ she thought. He looked down again, but quickly went back to her eyes before saying, "Goodnight, Princess." He turned around and walked down her steps.

She just stood there until he reached the road. When he stated walking across the street to his old beat up truck, she turned to her front door and unlocked it. At the same moment, Bellamy opened his truck door and Clarke opened her front door.

Clarke fell against the door after she closed it and tried to hold back the tears. Why had it taken her this long to realize she's in love with Bellamy Blake? Why did it have to be the night before he left that she would have the time of her life with him? Even though she had fun she couldn't help but wonder, what did she do wrong? Why didn't he kiss her?

She finally realized that she had heard the truck start up but since she could still hear it, she knew he hadn't left yet. She went to the window next to the door. She hid behind the curtains and saw that Bellamy was sitting in his truck with his hands and head on the wheel. _Please, please don't go,_ she thought, almost prayed. _You should've kissed me._

Bellamy fell against his steering wheel and said, "Damn it." Why did it take him this long? Why didn't he say he loves her? Why is leaving? But the most important question he wondered was, _why the hell did I not kiss her?_

Bellamy turned off the truck, ran through the yard back to the front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could knock he heard the lock switch and Clarke opened the door. Bellamy was scared out of his mind. Clarke had worry and confusion written on her face. But Bellamy only thought, _what the hell?_

And he kissed her. For a moment she didn't react, but as he started pulling away she whimpered and pulled him back to her. He started pushing her back, shutting the front door with his foot before shoving her up against the wall. Bellamy licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Clarke granted it happily. Their tongues battled for dominance in the sweetest way. Clarke nipped at Bellamy's bottom lip and was filled with pride as he groaned in response.

Bellamy forced Clarke's head back to devour her neck. She played with his hair as he kissed, licked at bit at the sensitive skin of her neck and below her ear. When Bellamy's lips came back to Clarke's she gave him a slow passionate kiss before returning the marking favor Bellamy had just done. As Clarke greedily lowered her hands to the hem of Bellamy's shirt, Bellamy stopped.

"No," he said with a very husky voice that had obviously wanted to say yes. "We can't."

She nodded before saying, "I know." They both breathed in the same air as they rested their forehands against each other's. They stood there for a moment before Bellamy broke the peaceful silence.

"Clarke, I lo-"Bellamy was cut off.

Clarke had quickly kissed him and rested her head against the wall before saying, "I know and I do too."

He smiled and kissed her slowly this time. When they broke he said, "I should probably get going."

Clarke tried to speak through the lump in her throat, which she was sure was her heart, but she said, "Yeah. It's a long flight from here to NYC." She looked down to try and hide the hurt that came from seeing those words.

"Yeah," and that was that. They both said good night, but this time they found the 'good' that is in the word 'goodnight.' This time, Bellamy did leave her house and Clarke went up to her room.

* * *

That next morning, Clarke woke up at 8:45. Bellamy would be at the airport right now. Clarke didn't get up when her mom offered breakfast. She just stayed in bed clutching her blanket as she remembered Bellamy's searing hot lips and fingers. It wasn't until her mom said it was almost ten and she needed to get up, that Clarke actually got out of bed.

Bellamy checked his watch as Octavia pulled up to the curve drop off. It was 8:45. He still had an hour to get through security, since he checked in online, before his flight left at 9:45. Bellamy got out and walked to the trunk to grab his bag. As he pulled it onto the curb, Octavia asked him, "Did you tell her?"

He shook his head, looking at the airport's window doors, and said, "No."

"I'm sorry, bro," Octavia said before giving him a hug. "Well, I'll see you at Christmas." She gave him a sad smile.

"Take care of yourself, O," he said ruffling her hair. She mocked protested but smiled anyways. They said their goodbyes and Bellamy headed for the doors as his little sister drove off.

Bellamy went through security in under forty- five minutes and soon found his plane's boarding area and sat down. He pulled out his phone to see he still had fifteen more minutes till he was supposed to board. He began flipping through his photos. He had always known he had a lot of pictures of him and Clarke than most guys do who aren't dating the girl that takes up most of his memory stick, but he hadn't realized just how many there were. He smiled at the little 2D blonde on his phone before he was hit with what his sister had asked him. _Did you tell her,_ echoed in his head. _No, you didn't, you dumbass._

He had been staring at his phone for so long he hadn't realized people were already boarding. Bellamy grabbed his bag and got in line. _Did you tell her? No. Did you tell her? No. Did you tell her no?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the flight attendant asking for his boarding pass. But he didn't give it to her. He just looked at her and said, "I didn't tell her." She just looked at him like he was crazy, and he was. Crazy in love with Clarke Griffin, who lived here, in Phoenix; not in New York.

Bellamy took his bag and started running to the airport entrance. He got to the curb side drop off in under five minutes. Bellamy debated calling Octavia to pick him up, but that would take time and he needed to tell Clarke now. He quickly hailed a taxi, got in, told the guy Clarke's address and rocked back and forth until they got to Clarke's house.

Clarke heard someone yell, "Keep the change," from her kitchen. Clarke knew that voice, but it couldn't be him. She looked at the clock over the oven, he was on his way across the country. But she still got up and ran to the door. She unlocked it and caught Bellamy in the same flustered position he had been in last night. She barely registered the bright taxi driving away and Bellamy's duffel bag at his feet before he took her head in kiss hands and kissed her.

She kissed back immediately, still not believing he was still here. Bellamy broke it off sooner than they had only hours ago. With her head still in Bellamy's hands he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm in love with you, Clarke Princess Griffin. I love you and no job offer is going to take me away from the chance to love you in the fullest and best way you deserve."

She just smiled and said, "I love you, too, Bell."

He smiled before kissing her again. They had just wrapped their arms around each other when Abby coughed and they broke apart only a little.

Bellamy had to explain to both a frustrated Abby and an excited Octavia on why he had turned down a once in a lifetime job offer to stay in town for Clarke. But Clarke held Bellamy's hand the entire time and she knew she wanted to stay with him too. For now and forever.

 **A/N: Hope y'all like that one! If you haven't heard the song that I based this on, you need to! And just imagine Bellamy and Clarke and it will hit you with those feels, especially the music video!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading! I'll try and publish tomorrow but Sunday at the latest, I swear.**

 **I love reviews, but it's still cool if you just read, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
